Fall
by Narumi Hirata
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura"/"Terima kasih."/"Mengapa kamu jadi lebih dekat dengan Ino?""Hn. Kau cemburu?"/ "Tidak. Aku hanya heran"/"Dia teman baikmu . Jadi dia juga teman baikku."/ Sakura berusaha paham dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Hingga suatu saat sebuah buku menghancurkan segalanya./ HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAAAY 2014! RnR pelase :D


Halo Minna :) ini fict pertama saya, semoga kalian suka . XD

dan HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAAAY 2014 :*

Happy reading !

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Narumi Hirata  
**_

_**Warning : AU, typo bertebaran dll :)  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fall  
**_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Dia putih, tinggi, tampan, dan pintar. Dia sempurna. Tentu saja dia adalah salah satu siswa populer di Konoha High School. Pada awalnya aku dengan Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat. Kami hanya sesekali bertemu di kantin sekolah, di koridor, atau di pintu gerbang. Kami tidak pernah mengobrol atau melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Pertemuan kami di sekolah sangat singkat terlebih kami berbeda kelas. Tapi sejak saat itu...

**Flashback on**

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, Sasuke mendekatiku dan mengajakku ke bangku taman sekolah. (OOT banget ya?:p) Sesampainya disana dia mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan dari dalam tasnya.

"Buka lah." katanya.

Aku yang masih terkejut bertanya ragu, "Sekarang?"

Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Aih, senyum yang selama sebulan telah mengusik mimpi-mimpiku. Senyum yang semakin membuatnya cool.

Perlahan aku membuka bingkisan itu dengan dada berdebar. Tanganku yang sedikit bergetar tak mampu kusembunyikan. Aku semakin terkejut saat mengetahui isinya. Novel _The Cuckoo's Calling dan sekotak coklat!_ Novel yang sempat kuceritakan kepada Ino, teman sebangkuku, bahwa aku ingin memilikinya setelah membaca resensinya di sebuah majalah.

"Ino bilang, kau ingin mempunyai novel itu," Sasuke seperti membaca pikiranku. "Kebetulan kemarin aku ke toko buku dan melihat buku itu. Semoga itu menjadi kado yang indah."

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Dalam rangka apa Sasuke menghadiahkannya untukku?

"Aku memberikan buku itu dalam rangka hari valentine kemarin. Walaupun novel itu tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali." ujarnya dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Terima kasih," aku berujar pelan. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi sangat kikuk.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura"

Blush.

Kalimat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajahku memerah. Aku terhenyak. Spontan aku malah menunduk, Tak berani lagi mengangkat wajahku apalagi menatap matanya.

"Sakura, tatap aku."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan. Sebelum aku menatap matanya, Sasuke mencium bibirku sekilas. Ya. Hanya sekilas, tapi cukup membuat dadaku berdebar sangat cepat.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Sesaat kemudian kepalaku terangguk pelan. "I..., iya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"I...Iya." ucapku sedikit gagap. 'Aduh, kok jadi kaya Hinata gini sih?' Aku berkata dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya mengacak-ngacak rambutku pelan. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tas dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke parkiran motor. Siang terik itu, aku berada di boncengannya. Sasuke menarik tanganku agar melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Ah, aku bagai mimpi..

**Flashback off**

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menyukaiku, aku tak pernah menyadarinya, sementara aku sudah menyukainya saat melihatnya bermain bola di pertandingan sekolah sebulan lalu dan diam-diam memerhatikannya.

Sejak pemberian novel dan pulang bareng siang itu, Sasuke menjadi perhatian padaku. Dia selalu mengantarku pulang dengan motornya dan sesekali menungguku di kantin untuk makan sushi bareng atau sekadar minum jus. Dia menanyakan PR-ku dan mengajakku mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Kedekatan kami akhirnya terbaca oleh teman-teman, terutama Ino.

"Haa? Kamu pacaran sama Sasuke?" teriak Ino

"Berisik Ino." Ucapku dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ino hanya diam setelah itu. Tapi kulihat sinar kekecewaan di matanya.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, kita ke tempat fotocopy dulu. Aku mau fotocopy tugas." ujar Sasuke saat mereka berada di parkiran motor.

Sakura mengangguk. Baru saja Sakura akan naik ke boncengannya, saat tiba-tiba Ino memanggilnya.

"Sakura, ngerjain PR bareng yuk. Lusa kan harus dikumpulin."

"Oh iya. Ya udah besok aja ya. Kan masih lusa dikumpulinnya."

"Sekarang aja mumpung aku sempat. Please..." ujar Ino sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi..."

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Ino telah menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku pinjam Sakura ya. Soalnya PR kali ini susah banget."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura meminta persetujuan.

"Besok aja ya, Ino." Ujar Sakura pada Ino.

"Besok aku nggak sempat. Lagian lebih cepat lebih baik, nggak mepet. Siapa tau besok tiba-tiba aku atau kamu ada halangan, iya kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk akhirnya. "Hn. Kalian buat PR saja. Betul kata Ino, Sakura. Jangan mepet."

Sakura menelan ludah. Padahal Sakura ingin pulang bareng Sasuke dan menemaninya ke tempat fotocopy.

"Kalian pulang berdua ya. Hati-hati. Aku duluan, nanti sore aku akan meneleponmu, Sakura. Bye!" Sasuke melajukan motornya meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura. Ada sepercik kecewa di hati Sakura. Tapi Ino segera menggamit tangan Sakura ke halte bus di depan sekolah dan berceloteh riang tentang apa saja. Mereka pun mengerjakan PR di rumah Sakura.

Ketika PR itu selesai dan Ino tak juga pamit pulang, Sakura mengingatkannya.

"Kamu tidak dicari oleh Kaa-san mu ?"

"Iie," Ino menggeleng pelan. "Kaa-san sedang diluar kota."

"Tapi sekarang PR-nya sudah selesai. Aku mau mandi." Sakura melirik jam dinding. Pukul 4 sore. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menelepon. Tak mungkin bisa berlama-lama menerima telepon Sasuke sementara Ino Sakura abaikan.

"Ya udah, mandi aja sana."

"Kamu nggak pulang?" sindir Sakura.

` "Nanti aja ah. Masih males. Gih sana mandi"

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura mandi hanya agar Ino pamit pulang. Ternyata gagal.

Selesai mandi, saat Sakura beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Ino, Sakur mendengar Ino bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Ternyata dia sedang bicara di telepon. Begitu melihat Sakura muncul, Ino bersorak. "Ini dia yang kamu cari, udah selesai mandi. Wangi..." Ino mengangsurkan hp yang... ternyata hp Sakura! Sakura terbelalak menyadari bahwa ternyata sejak tadi Ino menggunakan hp nya. "Dari Sasuke. Berdering-dering terus waktu kamu lagi mandi. Jadi aku angkat aja," bisik Ino tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura mendekatkan hp nya ke telinga. Perasan Sakura mulai tidak enak. "Halo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, mengapa kau mandi sangat lama? Tadi Ino yang menjawab teleponku. Dia belum pulang?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Teruskan saja belajarmu dengan Ino. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu lama menelepon. Bye, Sakura. Aku menyayangimu."

**Tuuuut**

Sakura menelan ludah kecewa. Sakura menyesal telah meletakkan hp nya di meja ruang tamu tempat mereka mengerjakan PR.

"Sakura, nanti temani aku beli kado untuk adikku ya," ujar Ino saat bel pulang sekolah terdengar.

"Maaf, aku harus buru-buru pulang karena Kaa-san mengajakku pergi. Maaf ya, Ino." Sakura membereskan buku nya yang masih berserakan.

Ino menatap Sakura kecewa. "Ah, padahal kamu yang paling pintar mencari kado."

"Memangnya kapan Deidara ulang tahun?"

"Besok."

Sakura menatap Ino menyesal. "Gomen. Salam untuk Deidara ya. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Hp Sakura bergetar. Ada e-mail dari Sasuke. _Maaf, aku belum bisa pulang. Masih ada tugas dan harus mencari bukunya di perpustakaan. Kau pulang duluan saja_

Melihat Sakura menghela napas, Ino bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke-kun. Dia masih ada tugas jadi ngga bisa pulang bareng. Yuk, Ino aku duluan ya. Buru-buru karena Kaa-san menunggu." Sakura bergegas sambil menjawab e-mail dari Sasuke.

Kaa-san Sakura mengajak Sakura ke Konoha's Mal. Kaa-san nya berkata ingin membeli sesuatu untuk sepupu nya yang besok akan ulang tahun. Sakura dan Kaa-san nya pun pergi ke toko 'Gift for You' . Begitu mereka memasuki toko tersebut, mereka berpencar mencari kado. Pada saat sedang memilih barang di bagian boneka, Sakura mendengar dua orang sedang cekikikan di bagian aksesoris .

'Seperti suara Ino' ujar nya dalam hati.

Sakura pun kembali meneruskan mencari boneka, dan Sakura mendengar (lagi) kedua orang itu cekikikan, bahkan tertawa. Sakura yang penasaran pun melihat bagian aksesoris. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat kedua orang itu. Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Ino. Sakura pun mencoba mendengarkan mereka lebih dekat.

"Kau cantik." ujar Sasuke ketika memakaikan bando kepada Ino.

Ino berkata dengan wajah yang memerah, "Arigatou."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut. Sakura yang melihat itu pun hanya menutup mulutnya, tak percaya. Air matanya pun turun membasahi pipinya, lalu turun ke dagunya. Hati Sakura mencelos. Tak tahan melihat mereka berdua, Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Hari sudah malam, tetapi Sakura masih belum bisa tidur. Apa yang dia lihat saat tadi siang pun terus membayangi pikirannya. Ya, Sakura sangat gundah. Besok ia akan meminta Sasuke menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang. Sakura pun menangis lagi, ia terus meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya . Sakura pun tidur dalam keadaan jejak air mata masih tersisa di pipinya.

Esoknya, Sakura pergi ke sekolah. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan badannya agak lemas. Matanya pun agak bengkak karena sudah menangis semalaman. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk memakai kacamata baca yang selalu dipakainya ketika belajar. Pada saat Sakura sudah sampai di sekolah, Sakura melihat Ino dan Sasuke sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Sasuke menyapa Sakura, tetapi Sakura hanya diam. Melihat keadaan yang tidak beres, Sasuke segera membawa sakura ke bangku taman tempat mereka jadian pertama kali.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut penuh khawatir di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah. Sembari memegang tangan Sasuke, ia berkata, "Iie, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beranikah ia?

"Kemarin, kau pergi dengan Ino ke toko 'Gift for You'?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu? Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Sasuke menjaawab, "Hn. Pada saat aku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, aku bertemu dengan Ino. Dia bilang dia ingin mencari kado, setelah aku selesai dengan tugasku aku menemaninya mencari kado. Tak lebih"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Setelah itu Sakura pamit dari Sasuke dan pergi ke kelas.

Bel istirahat pun tiba. Sakura yang masih lemas pun hanya diam dikelas. Tiba-tiba, Ino bercerita kepada Sakura, "Sakura, aku kan lagi coba-coba nulis cerpen. Terus aku minta Sasuke jadi pembaca pertama dan memberi komentar. Ternyata Sasuke ngerti banget soal tulisan ya?" ujar Ino.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. 'Sebenarnya sejauh apa hubungan mereka?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Hari-hari berikutnya Sakura juga melihat Ino kerap menyapa Sasuke dan seakan sengaja bergabung dengan mereka. Ketika Sasuke menunggu Sakura di kantin untuk mengajak minum jus, Ino pasti ikut bergabung . Kalau mereka sedang mengobrol di bangku taman, Ino tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut dalam percakapan mereka. Begitu terus. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sampat suatu hari saat Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di rumah, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Mengapa kamu jadi lebih dekat dengan Ino?"

Sasuke membuka helm-nya. "Hn. Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak." Sakura merajuk. "Aku hanya heran"

"Dia teman baikmu . Jadi dia juga teman baikku."

Sakura berusaha paham dengan penjelasannya. Pun ketika besok-besoknya Sakura juga melihat keakraban mereka. Sakura berusaha menepis rasa cemburunya. Sampai suatu kali, saat Sakura menuju parkiran motor, Sakura melihat Ino sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tangan Ino sempat melingkar di bahu Sasuke. Mereka sangat akrab. Tapi... tapi ini akrab yang berbeda. Tawa dan tatapan Ino pada Sasuke bukan lagi seperti biasanya.

"Hai, Sakura!" Ino melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke saat melihat Sakura datang.

"Hai Ino. Pantas setelah bel pulang kamu langsung hilang. Ternyata kamu disini," sindir Sakura dengan halus.

"Iya, aku mau mengingatkan Sasuke kalau dia harus mengambil file cerpen-cerpen dirumahku. Agar Sasuke menjadi editorku. Benarkan Sasuke **-kun?**"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, ayo pulang." ujarku dengan senyum kecut tanpa membahas penjelasan Ino.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura tak banyak bicara. Sikapnya dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bertanya dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan ketus. Begitu Sakura turun di depan rumah, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura terlanjur kesal. Sasuke mengejar langkah Sakura yang hampir mencapai pintu rumah, Sakura menepis tangannya, sampai Sasuke tersandung undakan teras, Sasuke terjatuh. Tas di punggungnya terlepas. Membuat beberapa bukunya keluar. Sakura terkejut. Terutama ketika Sasuke mencoba bangkit, langkahnya menjadi pincang. Sakura membantunya duduk di bangku teras.

Agaknya Sasuke keseleo. Kaa-san Sakura yang mengetahui hal itu segera memberikan obat gosok bagi Sasuke. Sasuke pun bertanya kepada Sakura tentang sifatnya yang tidak biasa.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sakura?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Setelah sekian lama Sakura diam, dia pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku dengan Ino, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak. Setelahnya Sasuke hanya diam, tak merespon. Sambil menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya Sakura mencoba mengurut(?) kaki Sasuke.

"Aw, hati-hati Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil meringis.

"Gomen." Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Tak apa." ujar Sasuke tersenyum meringis. "Kau hanya perlu tahu, yang kau tuduhkan itu tidak benar. Jangan cemburui aku dan Ino."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebenarnya dia masih ragu, tetapi melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Setelah agak reda, Sasuke pamit pulang. Sakura mengantarnya sampai pintu pagar. Begitu berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura melihat sebuah buku kecil tergeletak di dekat undakan teras tempat tadi Sasuke terjatuh. Sakura meraihnya. Ada nama 'Yamanaka Ino' di halaman muka buku catatan kecil itu.

_Sasuke, buku ini adalah catatanku tentang kamu. Aku memberikannya untukmu agar kamu tahu apa yang aku rasa. Sejak hubungan kita putus dulu itu, aku pikir tak mungkin meraihmu lagi. Tapi anggapanku salah ternyata. Terima kasih untuk minggu-minggu yang indah meski sembunyi. Aku tahu kedekatanmu pada Sakura hanya karena benduk pelarian kecewamu padaku. Segera selesaikan hubunganmu dengan Sakura seperti yang kamu janjikan kemarin, aku menunggu kedatanganmu kembali utuh untukmu..._

Seluruh kalimat itu menari-nari di kepala Sakura. Berdengung bagai suara menyeramkan. Badan Sakura gemetar. Sakura luruh, terjatuh di tempat di mana Sasuke terjatuh.

_Dan kau pun membuatku terjatuh.._

* * *

Maafkaaaan kalau fic nya abal, gajelas, baru pertama bikin soalnyaa .

oh iya, ini oneshot atau TBC ? bingung juga sih ._.a

akhir kata, Mind to RnR ? XD

Salam Hangat

Narumi


End file.
